1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more specifically, to a canister cleaner having an electrical cord.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of cord wraps for the storage of electrical cord on cleaners is old and well known. Specifically on canister cleaners, cord wraps have been maintained in coiled position on these cleaners, for example, by being wrapped around the canister cleaner handle or around the canister cleaner support means or a combination of the handle and support means. Cord wraps on canister cleaners, for convenience sake, have even been formed adjacent the on-off switch for the cleaner or have utilized an on-off switch operating means for holding one end of the coiled hank on the cleaner to obtain both convenience and dual functioning. However, although such a dual functioning is advantageous, it is not known heretofore that this dual functioning has been provided in a switch operating means where the switch, itself, was always shielded from the cord. Then no damage could occur to it due to the cord or some other object being disposed against or around it when the cord wrap was in released position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a switch and switch operating means for a cleaner where, when the cord wrap is in released position relative to the switch operating means, the switch is shielded.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a new and improved switch and cord retaining switch operating means arrangement in a cleaner.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved cord coiling arrangement for a vacuum cleaner.